Greetings (Episode)
is the first episode of Haikyū!! Karasuno High School vs. Shiratorizawa Academy High School, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on October 7th, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is Hikari Are by Burnout Syndromes and the ending theme is Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls. Overview It's the start of the game against Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno's supporters are there to cheer the team on. The starting players of both teams are introduced to the audience and the first match begins with Ushijima scoring a kill off Nishinoya. But the libero is not discouraged, instead is ready to play with his teammates against the lefty ace. Plot The day of the finals has arrived and as Hinata makes his way to school on his bike he remembers encounters with Wakatoshi Ushijima. He tells himself about the tall wall that is before him and wonders what is on the other side, though he knows that he will not be able to see it on his own. Standing alone in the gym, Hinata is brought out of his thoughts when Kageyama tells him it's time for them to go. Hinata smiles and excitedly follows Kageyama. Later, the team arrives at the Sendai City Gymnasium. Moments after arriving, Daichi hears someone call to him and spots Yui Michimiya running over with Mao Aihara and Chizuru Sasaki. Daichi is surprised to see them there and Michimiya is so overcome with excitement that she stumbles over her words. After being reminded by Sasaki, Michimiya hands Daichi a charm to grant certain victory to the team. As she once again stumbles over her words, Daichi takes the charm and thanks her for giving it to him. He then hurries off after thanking them for coming to the game and hopes they will cheer for the team. After he is gone, Michimiya collapses onto Aihara who is impressed she was able to give the charm to Daichi. As the Karasuno team makes their way to the gym, Tanaka is overwhelmed by how many people have come to see the finals. Nishinoya tries to advise Tanaka not to be nervous by telling him that by playing in front of a large crowd they are sure to gain the attention of many female admirers, possibly even gaining the attention of Kiyoko. Nishinoya and Tanaka become totally focused on this goal and begin chanting that they will do their best to gain the most female attention as Ennoshita and Daichi try to quiet them down. The group begins to move again when Hinata is called by someone in the crowd. He turns and is surprised to see his friends Yukitaka Izumi and Kōji Sekimukai. Tanaka questions who the two are and Hinata explains the two to be friends of his who participated in the volleyball tournament he played in while in middle school. Izumi and Kōji introduce themselves and that they play soccer and basketball, earning admiration from Tanaka when he realizes this was why some of the players from Hinata's team had excellent footwork. Kōji becomes alert when he spots Kageyama walking behind Hinata. Hinata explains that Kageyama is now his teammate and his brash attitude was due to personal reasons that he has now mostly overcome. Kōji questions Hinata if he will be alright with Kageyama around but Hinata assures them that everything is under control and they will witness this during the game. Kageyama calls out to Hinata that the team is leaving. Hinata thanks Izumi and Kōji for attending before hurrying off to catch up with the team. Kōji reveals that he and Hinata would often text but the subject of Hinata being on the same team as Kageyama never came up. He and Izumi are surprised that they would run into Kageyama again. Hinata catches up to the team and Kageyama questions who he was speaking to. Surprised, Hinata explains they were two players from the team he was on when they first faced each other in the middle school tournament. Kageyama admits he does not remember them and it wasn't possible for him to remember everyone he has played against, resulting in Hinata claiming this is why he has no friends. Kageyama becomes annoyed at this and tries to grab at Hinata only for the middle blocker to easily dodge while they are being yelled at by Daichi and criticized by Tsukishima for wasting energy before the match. On their way to the main gym, Daichi suddenly stops and causing Sugawara to run into him. The third years spot a familiar elderly fan, Shizuyasu Yokoyama, standing not to far away while muttering how he believes the team may have possibly made it to the finals on a fluke. Ukai also spots the Yokoyama, revealing that he had seen him appear at several matches and that he will cheer for plays that are good but boo one that are bad. Sugawara says that they have seen him appear at games since they were first years and Daichi vows that they will not allow Yokoyama to call them grounded crows again. Now ready, the team heads onto the court to warm-up while Makoto Shimada and Yusuke Takinoue lead a group of alumni and members of the shopping district into the stands to be the cheering squad. At the same time, the Karasuno school vice principal tries to lead the present students in a cheer but is unsuccessful and is reminded by Minaho Ono that they had barely practiced any cheers the day before. Takinoue is concerned about the student cheering squad but Shimada instead says they should be confident like the team is. At that moment, they look out to the court and see that many of the players are actually incredibly nervous. Hinata heads off to the bathroom again while Tadashi and Asahi beg Yachi for stomach medicine. Tanaka tries to show a jealous Nishinoya that there are cheerleaders present. Daichi and Takeda try to help the players calm down while Tsukishima laughs at their behavior. Shimada, Takinoue, Izumi and Kōji stare in disbelief at the Karasuno team. Shimada hears a small commotion and spots Saeko Tanaka dragging a disguised figure over toward them, believing him to be a spy for Shiratorizawa. The man reveals himself to be Akiteru Tsukishima, the older brother of Kei, who was instructed by his younger brother not to attend the game. Despite his disguise and trying to hide, Tsukishima easily spots his brother and gives him an annoyed look. Takinoue remarks how the two brother's are nothing alike, especially in terms of personality. At that moment, everyone hears the sound of drums and soon the Shiratorizawa Academy students and cheering squad begin to cheer for their team, completely out-doing Karasuno in cheers right away. The entire Karasuno side becomes flustered at the cheering squad and the aura they give of Shiratorizawa being a powerhouse school. Tanaka points out how the Shiratorizawa team has not yet arrived and believes they are late on purpose due to the fact of being a champion team. Hinata then turns toward the opposite side doors that soon open and the Shiratorizawa players make their appearance and gain more cheers from the cheering squad. A flashback begins of the previous night of Karasuno having their meeting while holding rather large booklets of information and countermeasures for the game against Shiratorizawa. Ukai begins by going over how Aobajohsai is the most complete team in the prefecture while Shiratorizawa as the most incomplete team. Daichi questions what Ukai means by this and Ukai answers how he has gone over all of the information on Shiratorizawa team found by Kiyoko and Yachi. The players are amazed that their managers have put in such effort to find out all they can about their opponents. Ukai continues to explain how teams such as themselves and others use things like timed attacks and decoys to multiply everyone's abilities. Shiratorizawa is an exception as they are a team of 'addition', meaning they possess a team of highly skilled players that simply adds strength. While Shiratorizawa does use the occasional delayed attack, if they ever have a receive that is not perfect or if they are in a position where they need a point it is a sure thing that they will send a high and slow toss to Ushijima because it is guaranteed to work in their favor. Outside the flashback, Ushijima delivers a powerful spike that sends the ball into the stands and is caught by a stunned Izumi. Having watched Ushijima just now, Hinata recalls how Ukai warned them to be cautious of the strength Shiratorizawa has as they will not hesitate when coming face to face with Karasuno's guard; using Ushijima as their 'ultimate spear'. Karasuno soon begin their warm-ups and a ball falls over to the Shiratorizawa side. Hinata chases after it and the ball is handed to him by Reon Ōhira who Hinata instantly sees as Benkei and is surprised when he heard one of the Shiratorizawa players call him by his name. To the side, Satori Tendō had watched the interaction and predicted that Hinata nicknamed Reon as Benkei, though Reon points out this is possibly a mistake. Eita Semi then points out that Hinata is one of the players from Karasuno's famous quick set, surprising Tendō upon hearing this. Two Shiratorizawa female fans spot Hinata and guess that he's a substitute player and criticize Karasuno for using a 'kid' on their team. At that moment, Tanaka urges Hinata and Kageyama to demonstrate the new spike they had done during the Seijoh game. With Ukai's words of how Karasuno will not lose when it comes to gaining points running through their minds, Hinata and Kageyama perform their new touch spike where Hinata spikes the ball straight down with a snap from his wrist; surprising Karasuno and Shiratorizawa fans alike at the speed and angle of the shot. The Shiratorizawa players especially are surprised by the attack and several voice how they are excited to be able to face Karasuno as they now see how they were able to beat Aobajohsai. Tsutomu Goshiki proclaims that they will overpower whoever their enemy is as they always do. Kenjirō Shirabu remarks how Goshiki should remain silent until he has the skill to back up his words. Tendō quickly intervenes by saying Goshiki was just saying something as cool as his haircut, to which Goshiki greatly thanks Tendō. Taichi Kawanishi remarks how Tendō is 'babying' Goshiki but Tendō replies that he is simply counting on Goshiki as he is the only first year to be a starting regular and the one who will become the next ace after Ushijima. At hearing Tendō call him the future ace, Goshiki declares that he will not let the team down; though his teammates seem to be more amused at his antics of being labeled the future ace. Ushijima arrives to announce they are practicing receives next and Tendō announces their faith in him to do his best. Reon tells Tendō that he too should put his best effort in as they cannot always rely on Ushijima. Goshiki then states to Ushijima that he will do what he must to prove he will be the ace of the finals. Tendō is utterly surprised at Goshiki's statement but Ushijima only replies for Goshiki to do his best. The warm-ups have ended and the teams are getting their talks from the coaches. Ukai announces that they were correct in guessing Shiratorizawa's starting line-up. Ukai advises the team to not let Ushijima determine the course of the game and that the opposing players will make mistakes during the game that the Karasuno team should capitalize on. Takeda steps forward and urges the team to go out and play to win to advance to the nationals. The teams soon are introduced the the crowd before Ushijima and Daichi shake hands hoping for a good game. Each sides starting line-up is soon introduced and the players take their starting positions. In the stands, Saeko is starting to feel the same nerves as the players and Akiteru soon points out how the teams will be playing five sets. Shimada explains that because this is a finals game, there will be five sets to play with either team needing to win three of the five sets in order to advance to the nationals. Saeko points out this will be a tiring event and Shimada admits he is concerned about the stamina of the team before he, Akiteru and Takinoue are scolded for being the nervous ones when the team needs their support. Shimada and Takinoue notice how the Karasuno line-up is different than it normally is with Hinata now in the back row and Asahi, Tsukishima and Kageyama all in the front. They guess this is due to wanting their highest wall against Ushijima. As the game is about to begin, Hinata is right away rotated out and Nishinoya is rotated in. The game soon begins and Daichi delivers the first serve. Goshiki receives and sends the ball to Shibaru. The setter calls for Ushijima as he sets the ball. Asahi, Tsukishima and Kageyama jump in an attempt to block but Ushijima easily spikes past and the ball is sent directly to Nishinoya. Nishinoya positions himself to receive but is surprised when the ball ricochets off his arms and flies out of bounds, giving the first point to Shiratorizawa. Nishinoya looks over to Ushijima and grins while greeting the left-handed spiker. Debut Characters *Tanji Washijō *Shizuyasu Yokoyama *Eita Semi *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Taichi Kawanishi *Hayato Yamagata *Akira Saitou Locations Appearances Characters *Karasuno High Boys' Volleyball Club **Daichi Sawamura **Kōshi Sugawara **Asahi Azumane **Yū Nishinoya **Ryūnosuke Tanaka **Chikara Ennoshita **Kazuhito Narita **Hisashi Kinoshita **Tobio Kageyama **Shōyō Hinata **Kei Tsukishima **Tadashi Yamaguchi **Keishin Ukai **Ittetsu Takeda **Kiyoko Shimizu **Hitoka Yachi *Shiratorizawa Academy **Wakatoshi Ushijima **Reon Ōhira **Kenjirō Shirabu *Yui Michimiya *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Yukinari Mori *Hidenori Uchizawa *Akiteru Tsukishima *Saeko Tanaka *Yui Michimiya *Mao Aihara *Karasuno High's Vice Principal *Chizuru Sasaki *Yū Ogasawara *Hiroki Ogasawara *Taku Sugano *Rintarou Hoshi *Riku Ogata *Michiko Umezawa *Yukitaka Izumi *Kōji Sekimukai *Minaho Ono *Mori (flashback only) *Kawashima (flashback only) *Suzuki (flashback only) *Tōru Oikawa (flashback only) *Hajime Iwaizumi (flashback only) *Takahiro Hanamaki (flashback only) *Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback only) *Issei Matsukawa (flashback only) *Akira Kunimi (flashback only) *Shinji Watari (flashback only) *Kentarō Kyōtani (flashback only) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Differences between Anime and Manga *The opening scene of Hinata riding his bike to school was added in the anime. The manga shows Kenma receiving a text message from Hinata and the Nekoma team reacting to hearing Karasuno is in the finals. *The scene of Saeko finding Akiteru in the anime happens before the Shiratorizawa cheer squad appears. In the manga, the scenes are switched. Saeko is also shown being the one surprised at Akiteru's relation to Tsukishima in the manga whereas the anime showed Takinoue instead. *In the anime when the team is overwhelmed with nerves before the start of the match, Tsukishima is shown being the one laughing at the players. In the manga, Ukai is the one doing this. *When Tendō is remarking how Hinata may have given Reon the nickname Benkei, Semi is present with him in the anime. In the manga, Reon and Yamagata are with him. The manga also shows this take place after Hinata and Kageyama show off their new spike attack. *In the manga when the teams are lined up before the crowd, Hinata is so nervous that he accidentally faces the wrong direction. *The anime introduces the Karasuno starting line first followed by Shiratorizwa. This is the opposite in the manga. *Daichi's starting serve in the manga lands out. The next scene immediately goes to Kawanishi's serve and Tanaka and Asahi hesitating to receive. In the anime, Daichi's serve is in and received by Goshiki; meaning the first point for Shiratorizawa was earned when Nishinoya did not properly receive Ushijima's spike as this did not take place in the manga. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc